


Traffic Jam

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Derek Grinding on Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Stiles' body, Traffic Jams, hot days, video shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small story to make up for the fact I haven't been able to update Clockwork. I just have no inspiration for new chapters of that story right now and I'm sorry but please enjoy this!</p><p>All mistakes are mine so sorry if there is any!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Traffic Jam

**Author's Note:**

> A small story to make up for the fact I haven't been able to update Clockwork. I just have no inspiration for new chapters of that story right now and I'm sorry but please enjoy this!
> 
> All mistakes are mine so sorry if there is any!

Stiles signed the most annoyed sigh to ever come out of his mouth. He was in the longest line he thinks he's ever been in all because of some fucking road work that these people take forever to finish. 

He opens his window, the soft thump of music spilling out from the radio. He knew he would be in this line for a while longer so he turned up the radio and opened the door, stepping into the street. The line in front and behind him was never ending but the music coming from his radio was amazing. 

He leaned against the edge of his open window, swaying his hips slowly to the beat of the music. Stiles wasn't a bad dancer and anyone would probably agree. He glanced at the line again seeing it wasn't moving anytime soon, he smirked a little noticing a black Camaro a few spots behind him in line. 

He knew Derek,was sitting in the front seat, eyes trained on Stiles as his body moved. He reached in his window and turned the radio up some more before climbing on top of his Jeep. 

Stiles raises his arms above his head as he moves his body to the music, knowing people are staring at him but a few getting out to join along. Stiles moved his body in such a way that it matched perfectly with the music pouring from people's radios. 

He gave a devilish smirk to Derek who was getting out from his Camaro and making his way over to Stiles' Jeep starting the climb on top. 

"What the hell are you doing Stiles?" Derek whispered harshly to him.

"Dancing, maybe you should try it." Stiles said stilling as he held his hand out to Derek. Derek huffed and shoved his leather jacket off. Of course that idiot would wear that fucking thing in this heat. 

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand as he climbed on top of the Jeep, moving behind Stiles so his back was to Derek's chest. Stiles gasped as Derek pressed his crotch flush against Stiles' ass. 

Stiles reached back and gripped Derek's neck with a hand before moving his hips with Derek's, sighing deeply. Stiles quickly turned around, keeping his grip on Derek's neck as he moved, their legs slotting between each other's. 

Derek grabbed Stiles' hips, pressing their foreheads together, breaths mingling together as their bodies moved flawlessly with each other's. 

Stiles doesn't notice as people pull their phones out to record the couple dancing together. Stiles laughs a little to himself as Derek spins him around and brings him back around, resting a hand on his hip, keeping their other hands linked together. 

Stiles and Derek engage in a dance that looked like it's straight from some 80's movie and Stiles doesn't miss the way Derek smiles as they move together. Stiles pulls Derek close to his body, grinding against him. 

Their foreheads rested against each other's as the song ends, heavy breath between them both. Stiles surges forward pressing his lips to Derek's, not caring that they're both sweaty from dancing. 

Stiles almost pulls away feeling Derek's lips unmoving against his own until Derek reciprocates the kiss hungrily, seconds later. The kiss is amazing and everything Stiles had imagined when kissing Derek.

Stiles gasps and pulls away when multiple cars honk at them to get down since the line was beginning to move forward. Derek smiles and hops down, grabbing his jacket and getting back in his car before moving forward along with the rest of the line.

*  
"Oh my god look what I just found!" Erica shouted from the dining room, running to the living room, setting her laptop on the coffee table in view of everyone. 

She presses a button and the video begins to play in an almost perfect quality. Stiles gasp and scrambles to close the laptop knowing all too well what the video is. 

Scott holds Stiles by his waist before he's able to reach the laptop, the video continuing on. 

"Is that..Stiles and Derek?!" Scott almost screeches, eyes trained on the laptop screen. 

Derek just stares blankly at the screen, watching at how well they move with each other. The video ends before Stiles and Derek kiss but that doesn't hold back the pack from screaming and smiling at them. 

Derek wraps his arm around Stiles and pulls him closer, forcing him to look at him. 

"We look good together." Derek says, a slight smile on his lips. 

"Yeah, we do." Stiles smiles.


End file.
